


Starry Night Wishes

by Stargazer19



Series: ZaDr Week 3 [7]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Adult Dib (Invader Zim), Adult Zim (Invader Zim), Aged-Up Character(s), Child Neglect, Family Fluff, Fluff, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer19/pseuds/Stargazer19
Summary: Whenever Dib was anxious, he would look at the stars. Tonight was no different. His conflicting feelings weren't about his wedding the next day, but about one wedding guest in particular-his father. It feel childish, but he makes a wish on a shooting star. A wish that Zim answered.
Relationships: Dib & Gaz & Professor Membrane, Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Professor Membrane & Zim
Series: ZaDr Week 3 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838686
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Starry Night Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, last prompt: Late Nights! I had a lot of fun with this prompt week, but man, it was harder to do than I thought it would be! XD I loved this experience, though. Last story in my inter-connected series of one-shots, continuing months after the events of Dib's proposal in the last story. I hope you enjoy!

Stars speckled the night sky. They were oddly bright tonight, and Dib easily located several constellations that were visible. Insomnia was a hard thing to deal with, but he’d gotten a good handle on it over the years. Tonight was one of the rare times that he couldn’t. So, Dib had decided that instead of disturbing his fiancée by tossing and turning in bed, he’d come up to the roof balcony of their house.

Their house. The thought made Dib’s heart pound, and his breath hitch. The couple had bought a house together that was a couple of streets away from their work. Zim’s old base was removed, and planted underneath their new house. Honestly, Dib couldn’t imagine living without the help of Computer or the mansion-sized addition that ran in every direction underground. And everything would be finalized tomorrow. Which was the cause of his current predicament. Tomorrow was the wedding. Dib wasn’t scared at all about being married to Zim. It was a dream come true. He was scared of the guests—one guest in particular.

After everything that had happened between him and his father, Dib didn’t have the heart to exclude him from the wedding. Gaz had taken him aside and asked if that was indeed what he wanted. The truth was Dib wasn’t sure if wanted him there. He didn’t want his father talking to the other guests, going on about how much Dib had changed over the years. Didn’t want him to make this big speech about Dib going from insane to the son he always wanted. Yet, a part of him wanted to be a little vindictive. To tell his father, ‘look what I did without you. I never needed you to be happy.’ Dib saw a shooting star sail across the sky. However, he still dreamed about a life where his father was in it. He’d come by the house for a visit, and they would sit together, chatting for hours. Maybe it was the anxiety making him childishly desperate enough to wish on stars, but he closed his eyes anyway. “Maybe I was able to do so much without him, but I wish that my father would get over himself and see what he’s done. I wish he would realize how much he hurt Gaz and me by always putting his work over us. I wish he could see how much he messed me up by never being there when I needed him. I don’t need him to be happy. I have so much that I’m grateful for. But I want to have him in my life still.”

“Son…” Dib’s eyes snapped open, and he whipped his head around. Professor Membrane was standing at the entrance to the balcony, still wearing his lab coat. It didn’t make any sense! How was he here, in his house? That’s when Dib finally noticed Zim standing beside him, looking guilty. His eyes widened. Zim wasn’t in his disguise. The young man glared at his father as he lunged forward, grabbing Zim’s wrist and deftly pulling the alien into a princess carry. He put as much distance as he could between himself and the scientist.

“What are you doing here? Who let you in?” He looked down at his fiancée, still glaring. “He better not have threatened to hurt you!” Zim immediately shook his head while Professor Membrane held his hands up in surrender.

“Son, I apologize. I have no intention of hurting your beloved. In fact, I am indebted to him.” Dib narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “Your fiancée contacted me earlier today, while you were busy with the preparations for tomorrow, and invited me over. He explained everything to me.” Professor Membrane flinched as his son’s eyes widened before turning on Zim.

“E-everything?” Zim nodded. Dib gently set the irken down and started pacing. “How could you do something like that without talking to me about it? I thought you trusted me? What if he had hurt you? O-or locked you up for experimentation, and I didn’t hear about it until you were national headlines? What were you thinking?” He rounded on Zim.

Professor Membrane was proud of his soon to be son-in-law when the alien stood his ground. “Excuse me? I took many precautions to make sure I would be fine. I invited him over to our house, fully knowing Computer could wipe his memory if things went bad.” His lekku twitched as the alien crossed his arms with a huff. “And I did it for you. Gaz informed me of your anxiety about inviting your father to the wedding. This day is supposed to be a momentous occasion, and I was not going to let him ruin that for you. So, I told him everything. The fact that I’m an alien, how you were right all along about the paranormal, and how he neglected you and your sister.” The slightly guilty look returned, but Zim kept his eye contact. “You know I don’t need to sleep, so when I felt you get up, I figured it was about your father again. I insisted he come over now instead of waiting to talk with you tomorrow like he planned.”

Dib blinked back tears as he collapsed to his knees. Zim’s eyes widened in fear, and he rushed over to inspect his love, only to be pulled into a tight hug. “You did this for me?” Zim smiled fondly and hugged him back.

“Of course, Zim did this for you. When you proposed, you said you ‘would do anything and everything’ for Zim, so I wanted to do the same for you.” Dib couldn’t hold his tears back any longer. Face tucked against the irken’s shoulder, Dib cried. Professor Membrane felt guilt well up deep inside him. He always knew he wasn’t the best father, but seeing the couple doing so much for each other, cemented that in his mind. He was a horrible father.

“Son, I apologize for how I treated you and your sister.” He knew he deserved the glare he received. “I do not expect any forgiveness. I just want you to know that I recognize now that I was neglectful of you two. Neither of you deserved it, and I have no excuse for my behavior.” There was no way the scientist could ever make it up to them, but he thought this would be a start. “I was going to give this to you tomorrow morning, but I’d like to do this now. I know I’ve never been good at showing it, but I really do love you and your sister.” Professor Membrane knelt beside Dib and Zim, holding out an old but shiny ring.

“Is that-…” Dib’s eyes widened. He reverently took the ring in his hands, looking it over gently. _My Galaxy_ was engraved on the inside. Professor Membrane smiled wistfully.

“Your mother’s wedding ring? Yes, it is. I want you to have it.” The scientist placed a hand on his son’s shoulder. “We are sorry for the deception, but Gazlene did not buy the matching rings you picked out. Instead, she had the jewelry shop recreate another version of this ring for your fiancée with the engraving you requested. Zim asked for the original to be engraved with his message for you.” Dib looked up at Zim and his father, noticing the anticipation in their eyes.

“This is the best surprise you guys could’ve ever done for me.” Tears welled up in his eyes again as Dib pulled them into a group hug. Zim chirped happily, making Dib laugh. Even Professor Membrane chuckled as he tightly hugged his sons. “Thank you so much, Zim, Dad. You don’t know how much this means to me.” Professor Membrane gently brushed a hand through his son’s hair.

“I should’ve done this a long time ago. I knew you were dating someone, but I wasn’t aware of how special Zim was to you until Zim called me. I promise you both that I will no longer let my work keep me from my family.” The older man turned to Zim, placing a hand on his shoulder. “And I’m grateful to you for fixing it.” Professor Membrane stood up, extending a hand out to each of them. Dib and Zim let him help them stand, and together they headed back into the house. “I know your mother’s secret recipe for hot chocolate. If you two aren’t tired, then I’d like to make us some.” He turned to Zim with a smile.” Actually, if you’re alright with it, I’d like to invite Gazlene over as well. She’ll be upset that I woke her, but I want to get to know you all better.” Zim and Dib nodded. They would all be exhausted in the morning, but spending a late night with their family was completely worth it.


End file.
